The Other Me Sees Reality
by Pandah N. Reaper
Summary: What if authors completely destroyed the fourth wall between reality and TD? Rated because of bad words, violence, and the occassional death-threats. You can still guest star, but it's too late to suggest couples!-OFF HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama! So stop makin' rumors! Bunny will find you…

(\_/)  
(0.0)  
o(_)o

Author's Note: Thanks sk8ergal99 for ending my writers block! Using the idea you came up with, I wrote this! Oh, and this takes place in Playa Des Losers, after The Very Last Episode, Really! and before Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island.

* * *

It was a lonely day on Total Drama Island. The contest was over, and everyone was just chillaxin', trying to enjoy their last moments together. Well, you should know by now that I lie… **a lot**. Like now, for instance. The reality was this:

"Owen, keep your farts to yourself!"

"Harold, I will **KILL YOU!**"

"Leshawna! I love you!"

"Heather, you evil little white-girl!"

"Duncan! Stop carving on random trees!"

"Gwen, keep your weird goth-girlness **OFF** my chair, **OK**?"

"Leshawna, I love you!"

"Betty, look at my nails! By the way, have you seen Terence?"

"Get room, you two lovers!"

"Bunny! No!"

"Mm- I- love- you-so-so-so- much…"

"Leshawna, I-" Harold was cut off by-

"Shut up!" I screamed, stepping into the cartoon, thus breaking the fourth wall.

"Wait, who are-" Harold began to ask but once again, I cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear another word from you, Harold!" I threatened.

"Wait, who are you?" Duncan asked, surprised by the sudden appearance of a young girl.

"I'm the author of this story, Kaylee! Harold, talk LESS!" I yelled, pointing at the nerd.

"You can't be the author. Teletoon and Cartoon Network own us!" Courtney replied, smacking the remains of the fourth wall into rubble with a sledge hammer.

Everyone, excluding me, looked at her funny.

"Yeah, well, in this story, I write the plot!" I answered.

"You're lying!" Cody accused me, offending this author **very** much.

"No, I'm not! See?" I answered back, then pointed at 23 random teens who randomly appeared.

The strange thing is, they looked exactly like the ex-campers, except gender bent. -What? You don't believe me? Well, then…

"Wha- who the heck are they?" Gwen asked me, as if she didn't know…

"Oh, you don't know them? They are you… gender bent." I explained. See? I'm not a liar all the time.

I pointed at gender-bent Noah.

"This is Nora _(My real name! :D)_.She is the female Noah."

Then I moved on to the male who looked a lil' off…

"This is Lint. Gender-bent Lindsay."

"Does anyone know where Tara went?" he asked.

"I'm right here, and my name is Taylor, not Tara." a sporty female spoke out from next to Nora.

As I went on from Dunki to Gill, Olive to Ms. Coconut _(It was too good to pass!)_, the original teens were talking to their duo once I, or themselves, introduced them.

* * *

"Isn't this totally awesome, Kory?" Sade asked.

"Totally!" the male Katie answered.

Together the two couples "eked" their minds out.

* * *

"So you think I'm gorgeous?" Justin asked.

"As beautiful as me!" Jamie answered, looking at her reflection in her handheld mirror.

* * *

"So if you rewired the alto-mega button to the retractor, you get a metal fusion?" Cadi asked Cody. I have no idea what they are talking about.

Cody nodded, apparently understanding what the girl was saying.

* * *

"Ok, ok…" I tried to get everyone's attention but failed.

"Hey, everyone! Eyes on me!" I tried harder, but still got the same outcome.

Angrily, I grabbed my trusty laptop and typed. What I am about to do will jack-hammer the rubble of the fourth wall into dust, then vacuum up the remains. Once I hit the enter key a black hole appeared and sucked Harold and Harriet in, then disappeared. The last anyone heard from them was "GOSH!"

"**YO! PEOPLE! PAY ATTENTION TO ME OR ELSE YOU GET IT, TOO!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Everyone shut up after that.

"Kay! Gender-benders, time to go back!" I announced, only to be replied by many aw's and boo's.

"**WHAT DID I SAY?**" I screamed once more, and typed.

This time the hitting of the enter key resulted to a bulldozer picking up Taylor and Tyler and throwing them who knows where.

"Anymore complaining and you get thrown into the null void!" I yelled, threatening by showing off my laptop. Just wanted to say, I made that up.

"You made that up!" Beth yelled. Damn.

Yet again I typed, and a random soldier threw Beth and Brett into a large vortex that sucked them into oblivion.

"Anyone else wanna accuse me?" I yelled at the smaller crowd. They better shake their heads no.

Everyone shook their head no, except for Ms. and Mr. Coconut. Crap. Outraged and almost insane, I typed and a ray gun appeared. I grabbed the ray gun and shot down the coconuts. I, Kaylee, have never been this mad.

"Double gangers, INTO THE PORTAL TO REPAIR THE FOURTH WALL!" I ordered, pointing at a newly appeared vortex.

All of the gender-benders sulkily walked into the portal, to arrive in their own dimension.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked the old contestants, but not before aiming my ray gun at Duncan.

There were a chorus of yes's, making me pleased with myself.

"Well, then. My job here is done." I happily stated, and walked into my own world, arriving into my room.

I turned on the TV only to see the TDI gang (minus Harold, Beth, and Mr. Coconut, due to obvious reasons) staring at the spot where my portal was.

"Never, ever speak of what just happened. Agreed?" Bridgette asked, only to be respond by the shaking of heads.

I walked away and sat down on my computer, then sighed. Home, sweet home…

* * *

I… feel… weird. This is what I thought would happen if I met Total Drama, completely destroying the fourth wall. I don't like the fourth wall. If I **DO** happen get some reviews, I'll make another chapter with my leftover imagination. So... REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Neither does Bunny.

(\_/)  
(0.0)  
o(_ )o

Author's Note: So I got less than ten reviews. Who cares? I'm pretty bored, so I'll continue. This timeit will take place in TDA, The Aftermath: Trent's Descent?. And Liberty, Syde, and Nalia are actually Nobody Understands, sk8ergal99, and Snow and Lyoko. Plus, I'm probably not going to quote everyone exactly, due to the interruptions… So no reviews saying "Geoff said '_', not '_'!", suck it up, ya' big baby! And just for your info, everyone is back to normal, so no. Harold is not still in the void.

* * *

The aftermath show was discussing Trent and Gwen's break up, and Trent getting eliminated just afterwards.

"And all because of Gwen." Bridgette continued.

Geoff was surprised, and replied "Whoa, back up, Bridge. Couples break up; it wasn't Gwen's fault."

* * *

"Excuse me?" I said, stepping once again into the cartoon, but this time with a hotdog in hand, and three girls trailing behind me.

"Ugh…" everyone groaned, and I flashed a glare at them, finishing up my hotdog in the process.

"What do you want now, Kaylee? And who are they?" Noah asked, pointing to Nalia, Syde, and Liberty.

"These are my fellow author friends, Nalia, Liberty, and Syde. Nalia is the one stroking her invisible…err, dragon, Torture. Liberty is the one who is apparently drawing on Zeke's face when I might add I told her **NOT TO**! Syde is the last one, who is staring at Noah…" I explained, and pointed at each one when I said their name.

"Hi!" they all answered, and walked next to me.

"We are here to support Trent!" Nalia said.

"Hey! I'm on team Gwen!" Syde stated.

"She's the only one though…" Liberty replied, rolling her eyes.

"Just continue. It's like we aren't here." I told them, and together we sat down in the peanut gallery.

"Well, as I was about to say, Trent lost out on a million bucks because of Gwen." Bridgette reasoned.

"So, Gwen went behind Trent's back and told his team to vote him off, that doesn't mean-" Geoff replied, but was interrupted by the audience and Trent, who was on the backstage camera, gasping.

"Aw man, what? Are you kidding? Gwen did what? This is a joke, right?" Trent asked.

"Whoa... did someone not tell the dude?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, did someone not tell him that Duncan and Gwen eventually hook-up in the third season, twice, actually?" Liberty asked.

Everyone gasped at the outburst while Nalia, Syde, and I all face-palmed.

"Liberty! They have no idea that is gonna happen!" Nalia said, still stroking Torture.

"There's only one thing to do now…" I added, and Nalia looked at me while grabbing an axe.

"No, Nalia, we are NOT going to kill all the witnesses." Liberty told the dragon-lover.

Nalia lowered her axe sadly as Liberty got out her remote.

"Wait, what are you going to-" Trent was about to ask, but was frozen.

"Rewind Mode!" Liberty announced as everyone went backwards.

"Ok, Liberty, I think that's enough!" I said, but she wasn't paying attention.

"Hello? Liberty? That's enough…"

"**YO! LIBERTY! ENOUGH'S ENOUGH!**" I screamed, and finally she stopped.

We realized we were in the confessional, and end credits were rolling on top of us while music played in the background.

"Oh, great. You rewinded back into last episode!" Syde sarcastically said.

"Can I use my axe now?" Nalia asked, and I shook my head no.

"That's not the way to go. Liberty, fast forward!"

We then carefully watched our surroundings sped faster as we went forward into the season. We eventually were back in the aftermath, watching Bridgette announce Trent, who was coming out.

Excluding Syde, we started cheering, but stopped when we noticed everyone was looking at us funny. And not like silly-face funny, the you-guys-are-totally-weird funny. That's not nice.

"You know, it's not nice to stare." Syde told everyone.

"Good to have you on the show, dude. Brutal about before." Geoff told Trent.

"Geoff is really sorry about before. So, what happened, Trent?" Bridgette asked the musician.

"Not really sure. Everything was alright until we were on different teams. Then she and Duncan started hanging out. Then the competition really set in," Trent explained.

"And something else." Bridgette hinted.

"You mean how crazy the completion was?" Trent questioned.

"How crazy YOU got! Careful how you answer this, because a great big hammer might come and knock you outta your pants." Geoff told him.

"I guess somewhere along the way I thought Gwen was more important than the money." Trent said, and Geoff braced himself to see a huge hammer knock him out. There was no hammer.

"Geoff, Trent is tellin' the truth, man!" I said.

"Aw, come on, it was a million bucks, dude!" Geoff told him, as though romance meant nothing to him.

"I don't know, I think I lost my game. I really let my team down. Sorry Grips." Trent said, sorta guilty.

There were aw's from the audience, but Syde and Geoff boo'd.

"Dude, you went completely insane with your nine obsession!" Syde yelled from the peanut gallery.

"But, remember, his nine obsession came from his grandpa's DEATH!" Nalia argued.

"Woah, woah. Back up. The nine obsession came from where?" Geoff asked Trent.

"The number nine thing has nothing to do with Gwen. I had this toy train my granddad gave me as a kid. Right before he died, one of the wheels fell off so there were only nine. I was devastated. So my mom told me that nine was now my lucky number." Trent explained once again.

"Ha! I told you so!" I yelled at Liberty, who was aiming… a book… at Ezekiel…

"Really, Liberty? Really?" Syde asked her, right before she chucked it.

"OW!" Zeke yelled, as he glared at Liberty.

"Well, this has been fun. But we got to go. TEAM TRENT RULES!" Liberty exclaimed, as I brought out my laptop and typed up a portal back into our dimension.

"Team Gwen does, too!" Syde argued as we walked into the void.

* * *

We each arrived in front of our computers, and brought up a video of the episode.

"You know, I think I'm getting used to them…" Cody told Noah, as a side conversation, after the portal disappeared.

"GAY!" we all yelled in union, and each of us went off to our normal routines.

* * *

Well? Was this chapter better, worse, or the same as the first one? Thanks for the reviews, and no mean comments! Not that there was any…

- Ze Dancing Znake 0t(I8


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except me and the idea. Bunny would usually agree, but he's on vacation.

Author's Note: This will take place in Aftermath II: For Gwen or Forget? Remember: Syd IS Syde. I just misspelled the name. I will be skipping every once in a while, mostly because I wanted to get to Gordon and Gwen's interview. The cuss words will be blocked out by this: (Shiny…Pretty…)

* * *

"They're going to skewer me out there, DJ. They're going to make me into a Gwen-Kabob." Gwen said, trying to grip the situation at hand.

DJ replied "I'd tell you it will be OK, but I'm not going to lie. My mom said I would never fib again, so yeah, you're probably dead. Hi Mama!" and waved at the camera.

"That thing's on? Hey everyone, I'm Gwen and...I'm a nice person." Gwen realized, and told the crowd through the camera, only to be responded by boo's from the crowd.

* * *

There was, however, a faint cheering, coming from a portal, and out walked our fellow author crew.

"Yeah! Let's go, Gwen!" Syd and Kaylee cheered.

"First off, why the heck are you guy- I mean- girls here? Second, I thought you were on team Trent, Kaylee!" Bridgette asks us, apparently annoyed by our presence.

"Meh, I converted." I answered the second question.

"You mean you were **bribed**!" Liberty spoke out.

"Shush. Everyone knows my one weakness is Buffalo Wings. You should've made some and offered them at the time." I told her. "And we are going to appear every aftermath, Bridgette. You should know that by now."

"Someone a smarty pants now, isn't she?" Syd said, completely sarcastically.

"Shut up. Now, on with the show!" I commanded, as our little group sat down in the peanut gallery once again.

* * *

***Skipping to Gordon!***

* * *

"Let's go to Gordon from London!"

"Ahoy, mates." a scrawny red-head said, wearing a chef outfit.

"'Ello, old chap!" Geoff spoke, with a horrible British accent.

"I'm from London, Ontario. And I wanna be a chef! I'm making DJ sandwiches! But there's some stupid _(Shiny…Pretty…)_ ingredient that I can't _(Shiny…Pretty…)_ figure out! _(Shiny…Pretty…Shiny…Pretty)_ " Gordon explained, then later swore.

"Someone had a temper tantrum." I quietly commented.

"Someone has a temper!" Geoff commented, but way louder than me.

"So DJ, what is the amazing secret to your awesome sandwiches?" Bridgette asked politely.

"Be careful, the anvil might come down on you!" Geoff warned him.

"Well, there is no real secret-" DJ started, but was tackled off the couch by Nalia, as the anvil came down on the seat DJ was at.

"Dudette! Why did you ruin it?" Geoff yelled, who apparently wanted DJ, one of his best friends, to get crushed by a huge anvil.

"So you wanted him to die?" Nalia asked, wondering if Geoff had Fame Fever.

"No, but-"

"Well then, shut up!" Nalia yelled, and walked back to her spot casually.

"How much sugar did you eat?" Syd asked.

"What are you, a cop?" Nalia retorted, and went back to petting her "invisible" dragon, Torture.

* * *

***Skipping to Gwen and the shocking video!***

* * *

"Here is a behind the scenes look at how close Duncan and Gwen can get!" Geoff announced, liking the tension between the eliminated campers and the peanut gallery.

"Well, Gwen's a goner." Liberty said, having seen the video before.

* * *

***After the video***

* * *

"It isn't what it looks like!" Gwen argued with Courtney.

"Really, then what is it?" Geoff asked. "You and Duncan just seconds away from kissing? Hmm?"

"That's it!" I screamed, jumping up from my seat, and I tackled Geoff, Nalia and Holly eventually helping me beat him up.

"Guys!" Liberty yelled. "Are we really going to stoop to this level?"

"YEAH!" Syd and I yelled back in response.

"No. No, we are not," Nalia calmly stated. "We are here only because we broke the fourth wall. We shouldn't do this."

Everyone gaped at Nalia, in shock that she made sense and didn't scream her words.

"Oh my god," Liberty said.

"What happened to her?" Holly asked.

"Nice job, you broke her!" I accused Geoff, and whacked him upside on his head.

"Kaylee!" Nalia said.

"Sorry…"

"I think we should leave now…" Syd said, as the rest of the authors walked by her.

A portal opened up, in effect of me typing, and we walked in. But before it closed up, Liberty peeked her head out.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot!" she said, and threw a book at Ezekiel.

"Why?" he yelled.

"That never gets old…" Liberty laughed, and went back into the portal.

* * *

We each appeared as we usually do, in front of our computers, and having a video of the Total Drama episode that we went into open.

"I am SO calling my lawyers!" Courtney yelled, minutes after the author club left.

Nalia, Holly, and I grunted, while only Liberty laughed, as Courtney said that.

* * *

Well, then. I FINALLY worked up enough energy to finish this chapter. PLEASE review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Uh, I don't own TDA, Liberty, Syd, or Nalia. OK?

Author's Note: …..oh, I have to talk? Well, I've had a name change, I am now Mimpy, I means me, yada yada yada. Liberty is InsaneGummiBears, Nalia is SnowSword-Chan, and Syd is sk8ergal99. Be aware, if I make you ANY WHAT OOC, PM me on what I did wrong! I'm gonna be a little mean to audience, I mean, YOU. It'll be explained later on.

* * *

You are in front of the television, minding your own bidness, and watching your favorite episode of Total Drama, and then _**the ad**_ comes on.

"Hey, you!" I scream, pointing at you.

You look around, then point to yourself in shock. Just so ya' know kiddies, it's not nice to point.

"Yes you, idiot! What are you, stupid?" I yell, glaring at you with hawk-eyes. Or call someone an idiot. Or stupid. It's just not acceptable.

"Mimpy!" Liberty says from off screen, and then she takes over.

"Excuse our friend Mimpy, she's just grumpy because TODAY is Valentine's Day. The day of overrated love!" she explains, not so happy herself. The camera zooms out to show all of our dear author friends, sitting in front of contestants from TDI, at the moment that they take the first group picture.

"Have you ever wanted to be in the episodes, like us?" Nalia says, in the creepy salesperson voice **(1)**.

"Well, here is your chance!" Syd exclaims, unenthusiastically **(2)**.

"Fill out the app below to guest star at least once in a chapter!" the two yell.

You hear the faint sound of a chainsaw, and the camera shows me yielding a huge chainsaw, about to kill the recently placed huge heart at the end of the dock.

"Take this love!" I yell, and start cutting throw the cardboard heart.

"I wanna piece!" Nalia screams, and gets out a HUGE sledge hammer, then starts wacking the heart with me. Soon after Syd comes out with an axe and starts.

"Let me try!" Liberty yells, and runs over to the heart. The rest of us back away, as she sets fire the heart. We cheer her on, and watch the flames go higher and higher.

The cable turns on the stand-by channel, and you wait for the application to show.

"Enter!" Syd yells, appearing randomly. Nalia and I come and drag her away.

After it is shown, you pause.

"Mom! Can I have a candle and a heart?" you yell, running from the TV.

* * *

Rules: -Yes, there ARE rules. Suck it up.-

1. This is NOT an OC story. This is YOU! So I don't wanna see Mary-Jane Louis, the active random one, or anything like that!

2. Follow the app EXACTLY. You won't get to guest star unless you follow the rules and app.

3. Do NOT make yourself a Mary-Sue wanting to have a relationship with a camper! I will immediately SKIP you if you do!

4. Be TRUE! If you're actually pretty mean, INCLUDE IT!

5. Put "Dear Author Club," in the Rabbit section. This will probably GURANTEE that you're in, unless, you skip a section.

6. All of you current members of the Author Club, I need you to fill this out, too! It'd make things a lot more easy!

7. Include TDWT campers!

8. If you copy an author COMPLETELY, I won't accept you!

9. Remember- you are going to GUEST STAR! If you are a great reviewer, I'm going to let you appear maybe a couple of times. It depends.

10. I DO NOT want hate mail. If you're gonna cry, don't even bother.

* * *

**Here it is!**

**App-**

**Name (What you wanna be call, NOT full):**

**Age: Um…you're gonna be 12 either way.**

**Appearance (Clothes, hair, eyes, yada yada…):**

**Your Tool (Liberty has the magic remote, Nalia has her torture weapons, I have my laptop –which turns into a hoverboard-, and I forget what Syd has.):**

**Fave Campers:**

**Hated Campers:**

**Fave Season:**

**Hated Season:**

**RABBIT!:**

**Absolute fangirl or fanguy over the following:**

**Fave Couples:**

**Hated Couples:**

**PERSONALITY (Probably the most important. Use DETAILS!):**

* * *

**So? What are you waiting for? REVIEW!**


	5. Auhtor's Note: Uno!

Yes, this is an author's note chapter. I have been planning out the next few steps for the story, and need help. Which couples do you wanna see? They can be cannon OR fannon, as long as they are not a totally WTF couple, or put together because of their skin color (Deshawna fans, sorry). Review with as many couples as you like using the following campers:

Alejandro

Tyler

Trent

Beth

Lindsay

Gwen

Courtney

Duncan

Noah

Owen

Izzy

Cody

Leshawna

DJ

Geoff

Bridgette

Got it? And as we go, I'll be posting artwork from some of the episodes, or the appearances of characters. So far, I have my appearance done and am working on another. You can still guest star! Wish me luck!

My Appearance: http(colon)/thehiddenjinx(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3a4d7s , just replace the colon and dot words with the actual colon and dot. (Notice: Look at the buttons on the strap of my bag. See something familiar? Review saying what you saw, and if you're first, you get to guest star first. If you don't wanna guest star, your options for couples get double the recognition.)

- Mimpy


	6. Chapter 5: Internship

Disclaimer:

Macori- I will be doing this disclaimer, ever since Rockette went crazy.

Me- I did NOT go crazy. I just simply refuse to say it.

Macori- *sigh* Punk Rockette does not own TD, Syd, Nalia, and Liberty!

Me- You forgot the references I make.

Macori- Shut up.

Author's Note: March 5th is epic for me. Why? All will be explained in the story…. About last chapter, no one guessed correctly. Though it's awesome that there was accidentally 9 buttons on the strap, the real answer was my obsession with Teen Titans, of which I expressed with two buttons, one that has TT on it, and another with the Kid Flash symbol. Nice try, though! So the bold numbers will be used later on, on the special-edition chapter.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Looks like the Author Club isn't gonna be home for a while. How their parents WON'T find out? Science. Whenever we enter, time freezes in the REAL world. So shut up about the laws of physics and what-not. I don't wanna hear it.

*Before contestants arrive, and jobs are assigned*

As you can…er…READ, the interns were lined up on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa, awaiting orders from their boss.

The only thing was, half were actually teens. The OTHER half was made up 12 year-olds, and one 11 year-old.

The sadist, Chris McLean, walked out of his trailer, followed by Chef Hatchet. He did a spit-take with his no-foam, 2 sugar, chocolate caramel cappuccino latte **(3)** once he saw the younger interns.

"What the hell?" he yelled, and us almost-tweens covered our ears **(4)**.

"They're kids!" Chris yelled, as if we don't know that already.

"So? You have something AGAINST kids?" someone asked.

"No, it's just-"

"I'm out!" he yelled and stormed away. Wow. 5 seconds after meeting the boss and we lost one.

"…Chef, what's the meaning of this?" Chris asked, talking as if his life was over.

"Wait, you DON'T remember the discussion you had with me and my friend?" Liberty asked, pointing to her and Nalia. Syd and I looked at them curious of they had done.

"Wha- oh crap," Chris groaned, apparently remembering the numerous threats he had received if he didn't accept the younger ones for interns.

"Yeah…" Nalia said, glaring at the host.

"Well, let's get you signed up! Teens, you already have your jobs," the boss said, shooing away the older ones.

*skipping to the last four, the fellow Author Club!*

"Now, I need an assistant…you," Chris pondered, then pointed at Syd.

"Great…I get to be a helper monkey," Syd said, unhappily, then stood by Chris.

"Chef, you wanna chose one?" Chris offered, and Chef scanned the last three.

"You!" he barked, and pointed at me.

"State your stats, soldier!" he once again barked. I think he's part dog.

(Some of the information in the following is only true in my dreams. Like my last name!)

"Mimpy King, age 11, to turn 12 on March 5th; has both parents, two older brothers, and parrot; horrible at cooking and has had 7 years of karate lessons along with a month of boot camp; is fascinated by Death and DC comics, sir!" I responded, not taking a breath in between. I saluted him afterwards, and looked forward.

"Come with me!" he ordered, and we marched away. I looked back and mouthed "help me!" to my friends. They each shook their heads and mouthed "no".

After I was out of site, Chris continued to assign the last two jobs.

"Both of you, camera crew. I want you to check out the tree-top cameras. NOW," Chris commanded, then walked away with Syd.

Nalia and Liberty looked at each other, then shrugged. They walked away to the forest, wondering how to check to the cameras. Yeah, this was gonna be a looonnggg day.

I'm turnin' 11 this weekend. Yep, I feel epic. REVIEW! And remember, you can still join the journey if you want! And to figure out who appears next, here's a riddle:

_I am unknown to the conscious, unwanted to the young, and greatly needed by the eldest of all. What am I?_

HINT: It was mentioned before in this chapter!

First one to answer gets to appear next chapter, when the people are introduced. If you still have a couple in mind and haven't said it before, feel free to PM on what it is! So far, Nizzy and Gwuncan are in the lead, against NoCo and Duncney (+ Gwent!)! Wish me luck on conquering my new writer's block!


	7. Hiatus

Sorry, readers. I'm going on a hiatus for who knows how long. My reasons?

-I need to fill out forms for my first year in middle school.

-I also need to go to the doctor and get a sharp object removed from my foot, which makes me almost incapable of walking without a limp.

-My usual computer got a virus, so I can't really go back and check to see where I left off on stories, the profiles of some characters, and most of my notes on some changes I want.

-My mom may need back-surgery, and I have to help her out.

-I have to do, like, 15 different projects, and I'm behind mostly 'cause I've been at the advanced class at my school when we were working on them.

-My nemesis keeps being a sod. As usual. But she's turning my best friend against me, and I have to deal with that.

-I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT MY FRIDGINN' COMPUTER TABLET! e.O

-My drama queen friends (Julia and Sarah) keep being, yah know, drama queens, and are making me wanna punch them in their faces. I need to have better friends, since most of mine either have nothing in common with me, are INSANELY annoying, are drifting away from me, or are just gits.

-I keep using British slang….and it's annoying the heck out of everyone. Ex.: _'My nemesis keeps being a sod.'_

-I keep having writer's blocks. And when I finally get an idea, my mom bans me from the computer for something she already grounded me for.

So yeah…I'm still going be on my DeviantArt account every day, and you might see me in reviews for some random stories. I won't be checking my inbox here, but if you have anything to say, just email me. My email's on my profile. I have no idea how long it may take for me to sort things out, but until then…

Reaper says GOOD-NIGHT! (Even though it's still day time.)

-Reaper X^X


	8. Off Hiatus!

I'm going off hiatus, starting sometime during early May, or before. The next chapter is in progress, and is going to be the longest so far.

If you're wondering what I did to solve each problem, here's a list:

I'm almost finished with the forms, just need to sign one last thing.

I went to the doctor, and it turns out there wasn't an object in foot, but he treated the injury and now I can normally walk again.

I found copies of the files on my email account under drafts, so now I have all the information I need.

She just needed physical-therapy, not surgery. Yay!

…who cares. I can do the projects now in like a day or so.

My BF is hanging out with me more, now that my enemy found a new friend.

…I figured it out. XD

I'm just gonna be a loner. Yep, that's my way of solving this kind of things. My non-annoying friends (just two, LOL) are sticking by my side.

There's nothing I can do about it. It's hilarious, 'cause my friend is teaching me how to SPEAK with a British accent. We're having too much fun.

I think I can deal with the writer's blocks, now that I have a new method of solving them.

So look out for a new chapter!

-P. Reaper (X^X)


	9. Chapter 6: Meeting Some Contestants

Disclaimer: Don't own Syd, Nalia, Liberty, or Mike. Syd goes to sk8ergal, Nalia goes to GrassBlade-Chan, Liberty goes to InsaneGummiBears, and Mike (our guest star) goes to Aldo Marino!

Author's Note: Last chapter, you saw this riddle:

_I am unknown to the conscious, unwanted to the young, and greatly needed by the eldest of all. What am I?_

The answer was death! Sure, sleep COULD'VE worked, but remember, I didn't mention it before!

I'm gonna change up the tenses (as in past-tense, present-tense, future-tense…) for a couple chapters, so don't be surprised!

**A SHOUT OUT TO ECHOECHO GIRL! YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON TO FIGURE THAT OUT. YES, THE NULL VOID WAS A REFERENCE TO BEN 10. I THOUGHT IT'D BE HILARIOUS TO INCLUDE IT. YAY YOU!**

So…enjoy!

* * *

*5 minutes before the campers arrive*

Chris was pacing on the dock, while Syd was reading. Chef was helping me get out of one of those finger trap, and Nalia & Liberty were both fiddling with the camera system. Well, one of them was, the other was fiddling with a yo-yo. You decide who was doing which. A couple other interns were around the dock, either getting ready or waiting for the campers.

"Ok, people! Let's get it together!" Chris said.

"We're all ready, Mclean," an older intern checked off.

"Great! You, go over there, you, get me a latte, you, you're fired, and you there, unclog the toilets!" Chris barked, pointing at random crew members.

"You know they have names, right?" Liberty asked, looking back at all the people running around.

"Meh, it's too much work…" Chris waved off.

* * *

"We're on in five!" another crew member said.

Chris made some last minute adjustments to his hair (WIG!), then smiled at the camera, as soon we were on air.

"Last time on Total Drama, we had that amazing final! Heather and Alejandro finally kissed, but Heather lost her money to-" Mclean started, but was cut off by Syd.

"The hairy and almost-animal, Zeke! After the volcano erupted, we lost contact with some contestants! Now, while some are in the hospital healing, the other (almost) healthy ones are competing to regain their dignity, and $10 million dollars! I'm Syd, your lovely intern co-host," Syd cut in, smirking at first.

"JUST AN INTERN! I'm Chris Mclean and welcome to…TOTAL; DRAMA; WAWANAKWA!" Chris enthusiastically said. "CUE THEME SONG!" he yelled afterwards.

"Nice job, Syd!" Liberty said, as the three of us walked up and high-fived her.

"What was that? YOU aren't supposed to talk! You're just the helper monkey!" Chris barked, somehow stealing Chef's thunder.

"Actually, Mimpy's the helper monkey," Syd corrected him, and I happily waved at him in the background when I heard my name.

"Why, you little-" Chris started, but was then occupied by the approaching boat.

* * *

Off the sea-craft stepped the blonde airhead, Lindsay, and the bruised-up manipulator, Alejandro.

"Welcome back to Wawanakwa, you two!" Chris said with that little bastar-… EVIL smirk of his. **(5)**

"Shut it, you bast-" Alejandro grumbled, but Chris shushed him.

"Just because you campers are 18 now, doesn't mean the audience is allowed to hear swears. Not to mention half of the interns…" Chris said, sighing towards the end.

"What are you talking about, Chip-OH THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Lindsay shrieked, and pinched Liberty's cheeks.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that, Lindsay. One of them has bombs, another is a ninja, another has a nasty bite, while Syd over here has book…" Chris warned the dumb blonde, and immediately she let go and backed away to the end of the dock, next to Al.

* * *

As if on cue, the next boat arrived. This time, 'Gwuncan' stepped off, Duncan having his arm around Gwen. Immediately, Liberty, Nalia, and I started growling, while Syd sighed happily.

"Aloha, Gwen and Duncan! Welcome back to the island!" Chris cheered.

"What's up with the kids? Mostly those three," Gwen asked, pointing at the interns.

"Sadly, they're part of the interns. Mimpy, Nalia, and Liberty just support Trent and Courtney," Chris explained.

"DOUCHE-BAG!" Nalia yelled, and threw an object at Duncan's head, but he sadly ducked.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A knife," she said, as if it was no big deal.

Gwen & Duncan slowly walked backwards towards Lindsay and Alejandro.

"Hey, aren't you and Liberty supposed to be checking out the hidden cameras?" a random crew member asked.

The two looked at each other, and ran to the cabins. And then yet another boat arrived. I'm wondering: why don't they just fly on a plane here?

* * *

Our lovable oaf and the wannabe were next to be welcomed to the island.

"Bienvenidos, mi ex-campistas a Camp Wawanakwa!" **(6)** Chris said to the two.

"Since when did you know Spanish?" Beth asked, confused by the fact that Chris seemed bilingual.

The camera turned to its left, and next to it stood another intern, Mike, I think, with cue cards. The dude's eyes widened, then he ditched the cue cards and ran. Good ol' Mike…

"Wow! It's been so long since I've seen this island! It's so small now!" Owen exclaimed, still pretty happy.

Syd and I snorted and started laughing crazily. Everyone gave us weird looks.

"That's…what…she said!" Syd giggled, clutching her stomach.

"Never gets old, does it?" I commented, wiping a tear from my eye.

"…just, stand over there, k'?" Chris said, sounding a little unsure.

It took 30 minutes for the next boat to arrive. By who stepped off, we all knew why.

"''''mSOOsychedtobehere-"

"IZZY!" everyone yelled out of annoyance.

"What?" she asked, smiling the whole time.

"You see what I had to deal with on the ride here?" a voice said, belonging to a certain cynic.

"ZOMG!" Syd screamed, and she and Liberty –who I might add came out of NOWHERE- glomped him down to the ground.

"Get…them…off!" Noah demanded, his voice muffled by the two girls attacking his face.

"Your friends," Chris shrugged and told Nalia and I.

"MIKE!" we both screamed unanimously.

Mike came down the dock, and tried to pry Syd and Liberty off of Noah, failing after several attempts. Chef eventually ripped them off using a crowbar. The power of fangirls: can be ANYTHING on Earth.

* * *

"We'll get back to you after these commercials!" Chris said to the camera.

"MAKE-UP!" a voice yelled, as the camera zoomed out.

The camera suddenly stopped zooming out.

"But I only said one fridginn' line, and two WORDS that I didn't say on my own!" my voice could be heard screaming.

"Deal with it. You and I, we're the underdogs," Chef's voice comforted me.

The camera then faded into blackness.

* * *

Soo…yeah. I finished a project just before this. XP


	10. Sorry!

I'm REALLY sorry for not updating! The thing is, school has me piled over! Not to mention a problem I'm facing in class. I DO, however, need advice on the situation I'm in.

Okay, I was sitting in class with my friend, Margie, and two other guys, Jack and Trevor.  
Jack and Trevor were talking about who won the honesty award, and by accident, I thought aloud about how I thought someone shouldn't have gotten the award, because they lied a lot. Margie told me I spoke aloud, while Jack and Trevor started laughing. I told them NEVER to talk about what had happened, and they agreed. So today, I refused to sign something of theirs, and they blackmailed me.  
SOOOOOOOOOOO... what should I do? They keep blackmailing...  
So far, I've thought of this:  
A: Tell the teacher.  
What good comes out of it- They'll in trouble.  
Consequence(s)- I may get in trouble for saying that, and they may tell everyone.  
B: Wait out the next 6 school days in hopes they don't spill.  
What good comes out of it- It's six days 'till summer vacation!  
Consequence(s)- They may blackmail me again, they may tell everyone, and they may still blackmail me in middle school (They're going to the same one as me, but I doubt they'll still remember it).  
So? What do you think I should do?


	11. Chapter 7: Meeting MORE Contestants!

Disclaimer: Nah, I'm not the owner of Total Drama. Nor of Syd (sk8ergal99), Nalia (GrassBlade-Chan), or Liberty (EvanescenceAngel). But you guys should know that by now, right?

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not updating this story for so long, but I had other problems to deal with! And my dad updated our computers, so I lost some of my old files, and am going to just be improvising completely for the rest of the story! About the couples, I shall be only HINTING them, but no full-out make-outs, not including Geoff and Bridgette's relationship. So…here's the next part of our story!

* * *

"And, we're back! Here come more contestants!" Chris immediately picked up, pushing the mirror he was using into a unknown intern, causing her to fall of the dock.

"Well, that wasn't nice, Chip," Lindsay commented, scrunching her eyebrows as she spoke.

"It's Chris, and no one cares."

Off the newly docked boat came….no one? Wait, there was a noise coming from inside the boat. They were still alive, I guess.

"What the heck?" Syd said, confused about that was going on.

Geoff and Bridgette were being dragged out of the boat by the driver, still in make-out mode. Some people looked disgusted, and some people looked as though it was the cutest thing in the world. Meh, I don't feel like naming names.

"Welcome, Geoff and Bridget-"Chris was cut off by Geoff and Bridgette's ….sounds, and so he stopped talking. "Will someone get them off each other? Please!"

"No," Nalia stated. "Don't ruin the moment."

"What momen-" I started, but was quickly cut off by Nalia's constant shushing. "You know, it's not nice to-"

"SHHHHHH."

"You SHHHHHH!"

"No, you SHHHHH!"

"SHHHHHH!"

"SHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHHHHHHHH!"

"SHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Liberty yelled, and immediately we quieted down.

"Well, can someone at least put them with the campers?" Chris commanded, which was responded by four interns carrying them to the other side of the dock.

"Wow, I never realized how much screen time us interns get," Syd stated, glancing at the quad who were walking away.

"You shouldn't be getting any screen time at all!" Chris hissed, as two more contestants parachuted onto the dock.

"Wow."

"Yep, wow."

"Totally wow."

"SQUIRREL!" _**(Just for you, Tanner.)**_

Everyone turned their heads toward the woods, then back at the duo who had just failed to have a perfect landing. A.K.A, they landed Izzy style.

"Remind me again WHY we had to sky-dive here?" a certain A-type yelled at her partner, who was having trouble getting out from under his parachute.

"I have no idea, actually," the musician responded, finally untangling himself from the parachute.

"Trentney!" Liberty and I yelled suddenly, then covered our mouths.

"Wha-" Courtney started to question, but Nalia shushed her.

"What is with you and cutting off people's sente-" Chris asked, but of course, was cut off by Nalia.

"I SAID SHUSH!" she shouted. "DON'T MAKE ME GET TORTURE TO SET YOU ON FIRE!"

"I thought Torture left!" Syd exclaimed happily.

"He did, but he came back!" Nalia replied.

"Wait, who's Torture?" Alejandro asked.

"Nalia's IMAGINARY dragon," I commented.

"Torture's not imaginary!" Nalia argued with me.

"Dragons don't exist!"

"SHHHH!"

"SHHH!"

"SHHHHH!"

"BE QUIET!" Liberty shouted.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" a new voice asked.

We turned to see DJ and Heather standing on the very end of the dock, having arrived in a submarine.

"…where do you get the money for this stuff?" Syd asked, after a long pause.

"Advertising other companies," Chef responded, as the submarine turned around, showing a Teletoon and Cartoon Network ad.

"Oh."

"Well, welcome back to the island, Heather, DJ," McLean said, only after another moment of silence.

"Not great to be back, Chris," Heather replied, walking past him, as DJ followed her to the end of dock; stopping only to say to a short hello.

"How long is this gonna take?" Alejandro spoke up, obviously bored along with the rest of the arrived cast.

No one seemed to hear Alejandro, or they just didn't care, for he didn't get a reply. This is what he gets for being a manipulator. Let that be a lesson to all you kiddies.

"Don't we have 30 minute shows?" Liberty questioned, after waiting for 10 minutes. "How can we afford to wait for this long?"

"There is a thing called 'Editing Out'," Chris said, sipping happily from his mocha latte.

"But…we're live."

"WHAT?" Chris choked, doing a spit take and dropping his drink. "WHY HASN'T ANYONE TOLD ME THIS?"

"We though you knew."

Chris, annoyed, ripped out a walkie-talkie that just happened to be in his back pocket and spoke; "Attention all boat drivers, SPEED THE HECK UP!"

Syd turned to the camera; "And we'll be back, after these messages."

"Wait, wha-"

"SHHH!"

"You SHUSH!"

"No, you shush!"

"Both of you…DON'T MAKE ME GET OUT MY REMOTE!"

* * *

And that's a wrap for the second part of the Internship special. I dunno how long I'll go with the 'new show' idea. I'll probably bring back the general idea of story after the first elimination.

Please review! I put my blood, sweat, and tears into this!...okay, maybe not blood...or sweat...or tears...but seriously, review.


	12. Leaving FF

Dear….anyone who's reading this(?);

Yes, I'm leaving FanFiction. Well, more like not writing anymore. I'm INCREDIBLY sorry, but I don't really enjoy the approach I've made with the stories I've posted….

If one of my OCs is in one of your stories, I'm going to try my best to review often, but due to the fact my email's gone crazy, and won't show any new messages, I may not review on time….

So, last but not least, I wanna thank the friends I've made here, and all the consistent reviewers I've had. You guys have made my time here AWESOME…

Good-bye! (sorta),

Pandah N. Reaper


End file.
